Question: $\dfrac{5}{8} + \dfrac{1}{12} = {?}$
Answer: ${\dfrac{5}{8}}$ ${\dfrac{1}{12}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{5 \times 3}{8 \times 3}}$ ${\dfrac{1 \times 2}{12 \times 2}}$ $+$ ${\dfrac{15}{24}}$ ${\dfrac{2}{24}}$ $+$ $ = \dfrac{{15} + {2}}{24} $ $ = \dfrac{17}{24}$